Fragility
by xUNLIMITEDx
Summary: From Cinderella's ball to the falling of the glass slipper, this is their lives. Lives of hope, love, and peace. -macchi-chan


**Song: **Glass Slippers

**Song Artists: **Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin

**Author: **Emi-hime

**Disclaimer: **Didn't then, still don't.

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't help but stare at the ethereal picture you made as you swept into the room. Your cerulean eyes gazing at the tiled floor, the way your hands nervously gripped at the pale blue satin of your dress, how you finally gathered up your courage and looked at me tentatively. Smiling, I held out my arm, you reached out and took it, and we walked into the dance.<em>

I can't help but gaze worriedly at the beautiful woman in front of me as you are wheeled into the hospital room. Your eyes are filled with tears at the pain that I can only imagine that you were experiencing, the way your hands turn white as you grip your hospital gown, how you look up at me with all of the trust that I never knew you held in me. Smiling, I hold out my hands, you take them and try to stand up, and together, we get you onto the bed in the room.

**We never thought our fairy tale would end like it did.**

* * *

><p><em>The only thing I could do was smile as you fumbled in your first few steps. I started to laugh, and you looked at me, worried that I was laughing at your incapability to dance. I shook my head at your questioning glances and simply smiled, whispering in your ear that you were the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen.<em>

The only thing I can do is try not to cry as the doctor tells me that the baby isn't going to make it. I do start to cry, and you stare at me with red-rimmed eyes, knowing that something is wrong. I nod at your questioning glances and while you start to sob, I whisper in your ear that you are still the most beautiful thing that I will ever see.

**And you still are.**

* * *

><p><em>I watched you from where I stood. I watched you cry, crumpled on the ground, after your dress was ripped by one of the many girls who incredulously couldn't stand you. I wanted to go over, to make you stop crying, to help you smile, but when I made a move, you suddenly turned to me, glaring. I stepped back, although when you turned away from me to continue crying, I gave in and knelt by your side. Holding you tight in my arms, I promised you that as long as you never let them hurt you, I never would either. You nodded at me and smiled through your tears, then stood up, pulling me up with you and laughing.<em>

I watch you from where I stand. I watch you cry, curled up on the bed, after you learn that one of your many friends just had her baby. I want to go over, to make you stop crying, to help you smile, but when I make a move, you suddenly turn to me, glaring. I step back, although when you turn away from me, I give in and kneel by your side. Holding you tight in my arms, I promise that everything will be okay and that my only wish is for you to be happy. You nod at me and smile through your tears, then stand up and pull me up with you, laughing.

**I can still see you smiling, even if I don't see you anymore.**

* * *

><p><em>We spun around on the dance floor, not caring if anyone else was looking on. You threw your head back, laughing as I twirled you, and I had to smile. This you that I saw in front of me then, I couldn't help but lean in and kiss you.<em>

We spin around in the living room, having so much fun that if someone had been watching, we wouldn't have noticed. You throw your head back, laughing as I twirl you around, and I have to laugh. This you that I see in front of me now stands up on the tips of her toes and kisses me.

**If there had only been a way to let you have Cinderella's happy ending…**

* * *

><p><em>The dawn begins to rise, and you stop our dancing suddenly. Having drawn one of your hands out of mine, you dragged me out to the veranda, pointing at the rising sun. I followed you with a giant grin, and as you leaned back into my arms for a hug, I rest my head on yours, grinning like an idiot.<em>

The night begins to fall, and you suddenly collapse on the floor. Frantic, I picked you up and carried you out to the car, but you still me with a single weak hand, pointing up at the brightening stars. Setting you down in the seat of the car, I try to smile for your sake.

**It was all so sudden.**

* * *

><p><em>Your father came to take you home, and you quickly kissed me good-bye. With a smile and a wave, I handed you off to your father and he took you to the car. A split second later, as the engine began and you started to drive away, I chased after you, to tell you one last time before the night ends.<em>

The Father comes to take you home and you frailly kiss me, probably for the last time. With a tearful smile and a clasp of your hand, I plead for you to hold on just a little bit longer. A split second later, as the machine charting your heartbeat begins to chirp urgently and you start to fade away, I hold your hand tighter, to tell you one last time before your time ends.

**I love you.**

* * *

><p><em>The next morning, as we ended one chapter of our lives to begin another, you ran up to me and jumped into my arms with a giant grin on your face, telling me that you couldn't wait to head off to university. Even though we both knew that we'd be separated for a while, we'd meet again and begin our lives together.<em>

That night, as the book of your life closes, the doctors allow me to hold you one last time and you grin weakly up at me, telling me that you can't wait to go to heaven. Even though we both know that we'll be separated for a while, we'll meet again and be together forever.

**I catch myself looking for you.**

* * *

><p><em>You know I love you, right?<em>

I love you, you know?

**I still love you.**

**Always have.**

**Always will.**

**Through thick, and thin.**

_**Fragility.**_


End file.
